This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-37609, filed Jun. 29, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven which includes an improved coupling structure of a guide bracket, mounted on a base plate, to guide a harness to allow electric power to be supplied to a lamp therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wall-mounted type microwave oven is mounted on a kitchen wall over a gas oven, and is designed to carry out not only cooking as in a usual microwave oven, but also exhausting gas, fumes and odors generated by the gas oven, disposed therebelow, to an outside of a room.
FIG. 1 shows an internal structure of a conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven, which is provided with a base plate. As shown in the drawing, the conventional wall-mounted type includes an oven body 10 defining a cooking chamber 11 and an electric component compartment 12 therein, which are isolated from each other.
The microwave oven is provided with exhaust flow paths 13, which are defined between side walls of the cooking chamber 11 and the electric component compartment 12, and side walls of the oven body 10, to exhaust gas and fumes generated by a gas oven (not shown) disposed therebelow. The oven body 1 is provided at an upper and rear portion with an exhaust fan 15 to suck the gas and fumes generated by the gas oven through the exhaust flow path 14 and to discharge the gas and fumes generated by the gas oven to the outside of the room.
The electric component compartment 12 is provided in the oven body with a cooling fan 15 therein to cool electrical components mounted in the electric component compartment 12, and a magnetron 16 and a high voltage condenser 17 generating high-frequency electromagnetic waves into the cooking chamber 11 to cook food disposed in the cooking chamber 11.
The bottom surface of the oven body 10 is attached with a base plate 20, which is spaced from bottom surfaces of the cooking chamber 11 and the electric component compartment 12 by a certain distance. The base plate 20 is typically a rectangular metal plate. The base plate 20 is provided at a rear portion with a lamp 21, which illuminates the gas oven to enable a user to conveniently carry out cooking operations on the gas oven, and is provided at sides of a front portion of the base plate 20 with a pair of intake ports 22 and 23 to allow the gas and fumes generated by the gas oven to be introduced into the exhaust flow paths 13 therethrough. The base plate 20 is provided between the pair of intake ports 22 and 23 with a guide bracket 24 to prevent a harness 25, which is adapted to allow electric power to be supplied to the lamp 21 therethrough, from deviating from a normal position and thus, preventing the harness 25 from entering the intake ports 22 and 23, and from coming into contact with other components.
As shown in FIG. 2, since the bottom portion of the guide bracket 24 and the base plate 20 corresponding to the bottom portion of the guide bracket 24 are formed with a plurality of screw holes 24a and 24b, respectively, so that the guide bracket 24 is attachable to the base plate 20 by a plurality of screws 26. The harness 25 is disposed in the guide bracket 24 attached to the base plate 20, so as not to be separated therefrom.
However, since the conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven is constructed such that the guide bracket 20 guiding the harness 25 is attached to the base plate 20 between the pair of intake ports 22 and 23 by screws 26, manufacturing cost and time are increased due to an increase in components and a joining operation by screws.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a wall-mounted type microwave oven, which includes an improved coupling structure of a guide bracket to reduce manufacturing costs and manufacturing time is provided.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In order to accomplish the above and other aspects, a wall-mounted type microwave oven comprising: an oven body defining an appearance of the microwave oven; a base plate attached to a bottom surface of the oven body, which is provided at a rear portion of the base plate with a lamp and is provided at a front portion of the base plate with a pair of intake ports; and a guide bracket mounted on the base plate and positioned between the pair of intake ports to guide a harness supplying electric power to the lamp, the guide bracket being coupled to the base plate by a fitting.
The guide bracket may be provided at a front end of the guide bracket with a hook protrusion, which is extended in a forward direction by a certain length, and the base plate may be provided with a slot, into which the hook protrusion of the guide bracket is fitted.
The guide bracket may be provided at a rear end of the guide bracket with a rear coupling portion, which is extended laterally, and the base plate may be provided with a rib, which is in contact with the rear coupling portion, the rib being provided at an upper end with a hook protrusion, by which the rear coupling portion of the guide bracket may be caught.
The hook protrusion may be made of a flexible material, such that the hook may be bent toward the rear coupling portion so as to hold the rear coupling portion.